ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Re;52/Bruce Wayne
History Early Life Bruce had a fairly normal childhood for an upper-class child growing up. He had a private tutor and befriended several children, including fellow rich kid Thomas Elliot. Nothing particularly remarkable happened in Bruce's life up until his father, Thomas Wayne, began running for mayor of Gotham City. Thomas began crusading against the criminals that had begun showing up in Gotham and promised to make sure they would pay for their crimes. Days after making this promise, Thomas and his wife Martha were both shot and killed in an alleyway in front of Bruce. This event traumatized the young boy, who was sent to an orphanage where he met future District Attorney Harvey Dent. Both were in very dark places mentally and ended up forming a pact, with Harvey promising to kill the Wayne murderer as long as Bruce kills Harvey's father. Becoming A Symbol Eventually, Bruce was taken in by Alfred Pennyworth, a friend of Thomas' who ended up becoming Bruce's foster father and butler when Bruce reached thirteen-years-old. Bruce returned home to Wayne Manor, where he was informed that he wouldn't be handed any of his parents' wealth. Bruce confronted Lew Moxon, the temporary head of Wayne Enterprises, who brushed Bruce off and treated him like he was nothing. Bruce was forced to work as a mechanic's assistant (eventually a mechanic himself) in order to make money and, over the course of the next seven years, Bruce watched Gotham slowly rot away. While working at the mechanic's office, he saw many of Gotham's scum come in to get their cars fixed, ranging from street-level thugs to gang members. The final straw for Bruce was when a teenage prostitute named Selina Kyle came in and revealed one of her clients had been incredibly rough with her to the point she was bleeding and then refused to pay, getting more violent when pushed. Bruce and Selina's conversation up until that point was fairly positive and, due to Selina being the first good person Bruce had met since Alfred, Bruce found a slightly broken hockey mask and a torn-up coat in the trash, using them to head after the man Selina had spoken of: Todd Russell. Bruce gathered up testimonies from other prostitutes Russell had slept with, all of which had disturbing tales to tell about him. Eventually, Bruce got the location of Russell's home and broke in, beating Russell to a bloody pulp before showing Russell a card for the brothel he was ordering prostitutes from, making it clear why he had done this before leaving. The next morning, Bruce watched the news from inside of the garage and saw Russell explaining how a "man in a mask" attacked him. Bruises were left all over Russell's body due to a ring Bruce was wearing (which had belonged to his father). Noticing the bruises were shaped like a bat, they began referring to the man in the mask as the "Bat-Man of Gotham City". The Batman TBA Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence' **'Forensic Science' **'Eidetic Memory' **'Multilingualism' **'Tactical Analysis' **'Leadership' **'Escapology' **'Driving' **'Disguise' **'Acting' **'Mechanical Aptitude' **'Business Management' *'Peak Human Condition' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Balance' *'Acrobatics' *'Marksmanship' *'Intimidation' *'Martial Arts' **'Boxing' **'Krav Maga' **'Taekwondo' **'Kickboxing' Weaknesses *'Emotional Problems' *'Childhood Trauma' *'Human Mortality' *'Chiroptophobia' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Batsuit' *'Utility Belt' Transportation *'Batmobile' *'Batplane' *'Batcycle' *'Batboat' Weapons *'Batarang' Notes and Trivia *The Re;52 version of Batman is based on a Batman: Year One script that was rejected for being too inaccurate to the comics. *Bruce is clearly mentally unstable and has shown signs of Schizoid Personality Disorder, Sociopathic tendencies, PTSD, and Asperger's Syndrome, especially in his younger years. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Batman Category:DC Comics